


The Girl who Didn't Want to Fight and the Friends That Helped

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Complete, F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Serena is a small town girl who just wants to heal pokemon's but is forced on a pokemon journy by her horrid father and in the process of her adventure she meets up with old and new friends and finds out her complicated family history and secret.





	1. The Start of her Journey

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I did a warning for Rape but really it's just like forcefully kissing and suggesting, it's not graphic at all. No copy write was intended and if this looks familer that is because I have posted it elsewhere under the username Ilovekittens2020.

Serena was walking, while nervously looking around when a Snivy jumped out and she screamed in fright. She had just started her Pokemon journey after being a nurse for baby Pokemon for 12 years. 

She stared at the snivy who sniffed her and said: “aw hey little guy who’s your owner?” She pulled a poffin designed for grass types and fed it to the Snivy.

She picked her up and said, “let's go find your owner ok?” She kept walking while talking to the Snivy who was tilting her head but then fell asleep. She was walking calmly until she got attacked by a wild Hoppip.

“Eek someone help!” Pansage automatically came out of her ball and Snivy woke up. Snivy looked at Serena expectantly but sighed when she saw her hiding behind a tree. 

Snivy attacked using vine whip and Pansage used scratch making the Hoppip pass out. “Snivy where are you?” A group of people came through the woods and Serena looked around and gasped when she saw who was with them. Snivy ran to the boy with black hair and tugged on him pointing behind the tree while Serena’s Pansage ran behind the tree and pulled on Serena’s hand to pull her out from behind. Pansage pulled so hard that Serena fell out from behind the tree and the man with green hair gasped. 

“Serena is that you!” He ran over and gently lifted her up.

“Cilan is that you? Coming to my rescue again I see.”

Cilan smiled and said “what are you doing here? Where’s Cress? Did you two get separated?”

Serena got up with Cilans help and said: “no my dad made me go on my Pokemon journey even though I didn’t want to.”

The guy with black hair said “Didn’t want to? What do you hate Pokemon? Why are you on this journey then?!”

Cilan glared and said with barely controlled anger “Ash you are looking at a girl who has taken care of Pokemon since she was four. She loves Pokemon, a little too much, which is why she won’t fight and she just said that her dad made her go on this journey so if you would please not yell at my sister we won’t have problems.”

Ash widened his eyes and said, “Cilan I’m sorry I didn’t know she was your sister.”

The girl with blue hair said “regardless of her relation to Cilan, Ash, you shouldn’t have yelled at her. Lots of people don’t go on Pokemon journeys.”

Serena smiled shyly and said, “It’s ok I’m used to getting yelled at.” 

She looked over at the fainted Hoppip and cried “Oh no!” She ran over to it and sprayed some revival herb spray on it. 

The Hoppip jumped up and looked at her and automatically attached to her. ‘aw, no problem little one it’s my fault you got hurt and scared.” The Hoppip tapped on one of her poke balls and said ‘Hop hoppip.”

“Oh, do you want to be my friend? Ok.” She brought out her Pokeball and smiled as Hoppip went into its ball.

Ash said, “wow I have never seen anyone so good with Pokemon.”

Cilan smiled at Serena as she excitedly told her pansage about their new friend. “Yeah, she is pretty amazing. Hey, sis!”

Serena turned around with Pansage in her arms and said “yeah bro?”


	2. Secrets show

“Why don’t you come with us? Ash here was just on his way to Virbank city.”

“Virbank city? Is he a Pokemon trainer?”

“Yeah he is, maybe we can help you.”

“Who’s the girl with the Axew?”

“That’s Iris she’s a-“

“Dragon master right?”

“Well yes very good so what do you say?

“Ok thanks, Cilan you’re a life saver.” She walked over to Iris and said: “Looks like you won’t be the only girl anymore huh?”

“Tell me about it I can’t wait to find out more about you.”

Serena laughed and said, “me too.” They started walking and Ash said “so

Serena your Cilan’s sister?”

“Not biologically but I was really sick as a child so I didn’t have very many friends. Cilan and his brothers were so sweet. They came to see me every day. Cilan would bring me flowers, Cress would bring me ice sculptures, and Chilly would make me soup.”

“Our families were friends so we had known each other forever,” Cilan said while laughing.

Iris widened her eyes and said, “Oh wow Serena did you ever date one of them?”

Serena blushed and said, “Yes I and Cress dated but it just felt weird we finally agreed it was more sibling love than anything.”

Cilan laughed and said “she actually came to me for advice when Cress asked her out, even though I was Cress's brother. 

Her exact question was “Cilan why did Cress ask me out and what should I say?””

Serena laughed and said “and his exact answer was “he likes you and he’s my brother say yes.””

“Cress was so embarrassed when he found out that Serena had told me about him asking her out.”

“which is why it was so funny because he’s the oldest haha.” Cilan and Serena fell into a fit of laughter while hugging.

Ash laughed too and said “wow you to have such an awesome past. Wait you said you were sick as a child, how did you get better?”

Serena and Cilan shared a look and Serena said: “I don’t know how I just did I would rather not talk about it.” It had started getting dark so Cilan suggested they set up camp. 

Cilan started to cook but Serena insisted that she cook for all of them. 

“You deserve a rest brother.” He reluctantly gave in and sat down around the campfire to talk to Ash and Iris. Serena was just putting the soup in the bowl when she noticed her ears started getting black and furry. She quickly took her hair down to cover the ears and brought the food over to them.

Then she sat down by Cilan and whispered in his ear “I’m changing.”

Cilan looked quickly at her and then to Ash and Iris who were enthusiastically eating. “Ash, Iris, Serena’s Pansage is feeling under the weather and since she isn’t familiar with the area I’m going to go ahead and help her find some berries seeing as how she's out of her healing and recovery powder.”

Iris said, “Oh no problem I have some.” And started rooting through her bag.

“That’s sweet Iris but I prefer to use berries and natural remedies when I can,” Serena said while trying not to smile too big.

“oh ok, then I hope you are successful in your hunt.”

Cilan and Serena started walking away and said: “thank you.” They got away just as Serena started getting a tail and paws.


	3. More secrets revealed

Ash’s P.O.V.

“wow, do you think they are really going to get berries?” Iris asked.

“Well what else would they be doing?” I asked.

“your such a kid why would they go off alone with each other?”

“Because Cilan’s going to show her where some berries are. Besides, they’re brother and sister nothings going to happen.”

“I wasn’t implying that Ash. They’re hiding something, something big.”

“Look I trust her and we know Cilan, if he says she’s cool she’s cool, but if it will make you feel safer we will keep an eye on her ok?”

“Ok, thank’s that’s all I ask. Think we should stay up for them?”

“No, let’s just put the food away and go to sleep.”

“Ok.” They put up the food and went to sleep.

 

Cilan’s P.O.V.

Cilan held the small Umbreon that used to be his sister and watched as the full moon came at its highest point and she turned back into the small petite girl that he loved so much.

 

Serena’s P.O.V

She woke up and said, “Am I normal again?”

“Yes, dear sister yes until the new moon. Sometimes I hate Entei for what he did to you.”

“But I was about to die and he saved me please don’t hate what he did to me.”

“what life is it when every full moon you have to hide. When you can’t even have friends without them freaking out about you changing.”

“I have you and Cress, and Chili! I don’t need any other friends.”

“You can’t go through life with just us as friends, don’t you want to fall in love?”

“And give my children this? No, I can’t do that.”

“You don’t know that it’s genetic Serena.”

“If I find someone who loves me for me I will think about it.”

“Alright now come on let's go back to camp.” They started walking back and when they got to camp they smiled at they’re friends sleeping and snuggled up and went to sleep too.

+++++++ Next morning +++++++

As they were packing up Iris said: “So how’s your Pansage doing?”

Serena smiled and said “much better thank you for asking.”

“It’s funny that she was sick, she was just fine before we went to sleep.”

“It was more her stats than anything, please can we not talk about it?” Serena quickly finished packing and walked over to Cilan to start talking to him as he filled the canteens with water.

 

Iris’s P.O.V

Ash stared after Serena and I said “Isn’t that weird? She immediately backed out of the conversation, Ash are you even listening?”

Ash shook his head and looked at me and said “um, no sorry I was trying to make sure they were filling up all the canteens. Hey, what type of guy do you think Serena is into?”

I threw my hands up in the air and said:” Ash I don’t know her well enough to know that and will you please finish packing your bag?”

Ash shook his head and said, “ok ok, stop nagging gosh.”

After packing their bag they headed out. All of a sudden there was a bunch of fog and we heard Serena scream. 

Ash yelled “no! And ran towards her voice and said “Pikachu use lightning bolt!” 

Pikachu used the lightning bolt and it illuminated the fog and we heard Team Rocket yell “we're blasting off again!” the fog disappeared and we saw Serena on the ground crying over a hurt Entei. Cilan ran over to her and held her and I don’t think she knew who it was, or even if she cared. She just hugged him and cried.


	4. Serena has a lot of Explaining to do

Ash’s P.O.V.

I ran over with Iris and we stared in amazement as we watched her glow and have her go into Entei. Entei got up and stared at everyone. Then he started glowing and Serena came back out only she looked really weak and Entei bowed his head and she reached her arms around Entei’s neck and he picked her up. 

While he looked at me and then Entei talked directly to Cilan and he said: “this unselfish girl needs to help my son please hurry we must get her to the nearest Pokémon center.” He flicked his tail and they were at a Pokémon center. 

Entei handed Serena over to Cilan and said: “you alone can be trusted.” 

Cilan got a bag of gold coins from behind Entei’s ears as Entei said “take this and make sure she gets the best care that this Pokémon center can provide and if you have to, tell nurse joy about her unique situation. 

“After you are done I think your young friends deserve an explanation so once she’s safe to meet me deep in the forest. Trust me Serena will know where to go.”

And with that, he ran off and disappeared.

Cilan turned to his friends and said “well? Help me get her in there!” they helped carry her in and I told nurse Joy that she was hurt or sick or something and they put her on a stretcher and brought her into the ICU unit.

“Oh god, I really hope she will be ok. I really hope she will be ok.” Cilan said while pacing back and forth nervously.

“Cilan relax Entei believes she will be cured just calm down!” I yelled.

“Both of you guys need to calm down and stop stressing.” Just as Iris finished saying that Cress and Chili came running in and began to eagerly ask Cilan what was wrong with their beloved Serena. After them a big man came running in asking them what was wrong with Serena and after him came Trip and Paul asking what was wrong with her. Cilan told everyone to sit down and to shut up while he told them what happened. He told them everything and Cress and Chili started crying with Cilan and the big man, who they found out, was her father, yelled at them for letting anyone hurt his daughter.

“Well if you hadn’t forced her to go on this stupid Pokémon journey, she could have been safe!” Cilan yelled back. 

“You have never cared about your daughter! You let her stay sick and hidden because you were worried that your people would question you.”

“I didn’t force her to! Every child goes on a Pokémon journey! It’s not natural for a child not to want to be around Pokémon.”

“She does want to be around them but she wants to be like Nurse Joy, and heal poor Pokémon. And now she’s in the ICU because YOU had to worry about your image!”

“I’m not the one who forced that-“

“Don’t you even mention that Rick we had to,” Cress said quietly.

What I would like to know is why Paul and Trip are here. ”I said hoping to stop the fighting.


	5. Introduction to the people that will help Selena

“I’m her ex you jerk, of course, I would come if she was injured,” Paul said angrily.

“Why would you come if you’re her ex?” Iris asked.

“It was she who broke up with me. She didn’t want to go on my Pokémon journey with me so she broke up because she didn’t think she could handle not seeing me for weeks.” Paul said sadly.

“Well, why is Trip here then?” Ash inquired.

“I was, interested in her, after our battle. I wanted to make sure she was ok.”

Iris anime sweat dropped as they all started fighting again. 

Then Nurse Joy came out and said: “Please everyone you need to stop fighting.”

“Oh thank god, hi I’m Serena’s father how is she? Can I see her?” Rick asked.

“Nice to meet you and yes she is ok but she needs her sleep so no visitors until tomorrow.” Nurse Joy said in an annoyed voice.

“But I’m her father I must see her.”

“Some father to let his daughter travel alone without any knowledge on how to battle Pokémon, forgive me for saying this sir but you should be ashamed of yourself. Oh is a Cilan present?”

“Yes, that’s me,” Cilan said while getting up.

“She requested to see you and refuses to sleep until she sees you. You can bring your brothers if you want.”

“So he gets to see her but I don’t? He’s not even family!” Rick yelled angrily.

“Yes, but HE was requested by MY patient so he can go in.” Cilan waved goodbye to them as he and his brothers followed Nurse Joy. “She’s in here.” She said while walking away.

Cilan walked in and they all surrounded her bed.

 

Serena's P.O.V.

“Oh, Cilan is that Cress and Chili?”

Cress came over to her and caressed her face while saying “yeah it’s us we’re all here and so is your dad.”

Serena started crying and said, “He’s going to be so mad but my dear brothers I had to help Entei I mean he gave me a life.”

Chilly smiled and said “he’s not mad sis and we totally understand. We just wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“How did you all know I was hurt?”

“Cress over here saw a vision of Entei and he told us where to find you,” Chilly said while gesturing to him.

Serena placed her hand on Cresses hand and said: “I knew he would go to you, the older one.” She looked at around the room and said: “Now you guys better leave I feel so tired.”

“Sure sis you get all the rest you need. We will be in town for a couple of days we will make sure to visit.” They all said at once.

“Such sweet brothers,” she said as she fell asleep.

Cress removed his hand and kissed her on the forehead and said “night Serena.”

Then Cilan stroked her hair and said: “good night dear sister.”

And finally, Chilly kissed her cheek and said “good night sis.”


	6. Two exes get Reaquainted

Ashe’s P.O.V

The next day I got up early and after getting ready went to the Pokémon center. “Hey I’m Ash, Serena’s friend, can I um, see her?”

“Oh my I’m sorry dear but it’s a one visitor max this morning.” Said Nurse Joy sympathetically.

“Well, that’s perfect because it’s just me.”

“No dear she already has a visitor.”

“WHAT! WHO!” I exclaimed angrily.

“A nice boy named Paul now shh it’s still quite early.”

I walked out angrily and Pikachu followed after awkwardly waving to Nurse Joy.

“I just don’t see why I like her Pikachu, I mean I have liked girls in the past but the moment I saw her I just wanted to do everything to make her happy.”

“Pika pika Pikachu,” Pikachu said sadly.

Before he realized it, he was deep in the forest. “Oh look at me, talking to a Pokémon.” I punched a tree and then sat down exasperated. “I’m sorry Pikachu I don’t know why I’m so upset, it’s not like she was into me. I mean, we barely talked. We have only known each other for a few days but it feels like I have known her forever you know?” He started crying and all his Pokémon came out and hopelessly looked at him.

My P.O.V.

“Serena hi,” Paul said sweetly to her as he walked over to her bedside.

"Paul! Is that you?” She exclaimed. Then SHe quickly lay back down because She was just in my under clothes.

“Hah, I liked that why did you go back down?”

She blushed and said, “Um, what are you doing here?”

“I came to see if you were ok of course.” He walked over and gently caressed her face “I still love you after all.”

"Um Paul I’m sorry but I’m not interested,” She said while blushing and nervously moving away.

Paul placed his hand on her chest and said: “your hearts telling me different.” He looked at the heart monitor and said “yeah babe your hearts beating a little too fast. Wonder what would happen if I did this.” He kissed her softly on the lips and she didn’t move but her heart monitor was going off the charts. Nurse Joy ran in just as Paul was leaving. He turned around and said, “I will be in town for a few days think about it.”


	7. Greeting old Friends and Past Rivals

Nurse Joy looked at Serena in confusion and said: “are you alright?”

Serena just stared at her while frowning and said: “You know Nurse Joy, I just don’t know.”

“Well anyway good news! You can leave the hospital! Also, a young man came in looking for you.”

“Oh who was it?” Serena asked curiously.

“A boy named Ash, he seemed angry when I told him he couldn’t see you.”

“OH MY GOD what time did he come?” Serena asked in shock.

"A few minutes before Paul left.”

“Did he see Paul walking out?”

“I don’t think so he ran off.”

Serena quickly got up and got dressed in a sparkly black dress that showed her black heart tattoo on her forarm and thanked the gods that there was at least one female in their rag tag group. “Thanks, Nurse Joy I got to go!” Serena ran out and used her Pokémon sense to find Pikachu’s scent. She saw Ash sitting on the ground crying and she walked over and said: “Ash are you ok?

He quickly got up and said, “Oh um Serena what are you doing here?”

“I came to find you. Nurse Joy told me how you were upset about Paul visiting me.”

“I was just upset at the fact that I couldn’t see you. I don’t care what guys you talk to.”

“Oh ok well, then why were you crying?” Serena inquired trying to hide her sadness.

“I wasn’t crying I um ate some hot peppers, yeah, and it made my eyes burn so I started tearing up.”

“Um, Ash, why is your Pikachu slapping its forehead,”  she asked while watching it.

“I don’t know Pikachu stop that you little weirdo ha-ha.” He said while laughing awkwardly.

Pikachu wagged his tail at him dismissively and said “Pika pee,” While turning away like a jilted lover.

“Haha how cute. Well, I guess you’re ok to go see the others?”

“Yeah sure, come on Pikachu.” Pikachu reluctantly got up as Ash put all his Pokémon into their balls and walked beside them. Serena picked him up and rubbed his cheeks and he relaxed and sat on her shoulder. “Here you go little one,” she said while handing him a poffin.

“Pika Peeeeeeee!” Pikachu exclaimed excitedly while eating it.

"You’re really good with Pokémon Serena,” Ash said as we walked.

“Oh well I spent most of my life around them and I guess you could say I have a,” she paused trying to find the right words, “a special connection to Pokémon. I know them better than most people.”

“Wow, so how do you know Entei?”

“Entei allowed you to see him?” Serena asked in surprise.

“Yeah, he teleported us to the Pokémon center and gave Cilan a bunch of money.”

“Oh wow, well what did he say to you?”

“He said when you were better you would be able to lead us to him.”

“So he trusts you huh?” They stopped in front of the hotel and Ash said “Yeah I guess but how do you-,”

“Serena! You’re out of the hospital!” Cress said while excitedly twirling her around.

She giggled and said, “Yes I’m out of the hospital!” He let her go and she hugged him. “It’s so great to hug you again Cress!” She did a round of hugs but stopped at Trip. “Trip? What are you doing here?”

“I really don’t know I just felt like I had to. Especially after Entei showed up in my room and told me that you were in danger. I was,” he paused and smirked, 

“I was intrigued by you, even more so after the Entei thing.” Serena hugged him and then lastly hugged Paul. He hugged her tighter then she would have liked and wouldn’t let me leave so his hug lasted longer than the others. It got awkward because I felt like all the guys were glaring at each other so to break the silence She said: “so um where’s my dad?”

“He got all mad because I got to see you instead of him and said for me to tell you this “tell that ungrateful daughter of mine that she is now your family’s problem and is no longer my daughter.”” I’m so sorry Serena.”

Serena  fell to the ground and said “my father,” she started crying, “My father disowned me!” Cilan immediately ran over to her while the rest of the guys fought to get near her. I cried on Cilan’s shoulder and Cilan shhh ahhed her.

“Hey, most of your life was spent with us anyway right? Now we can just make it official and guess what? I told our father about it and he says you don’t have to continue your Pokémon journey. You can go back home with Cress and Chili. And mom is just SO excited to see you.”

“Wait, you mean, I don’t have to fight Pokémon anymore?”

“No Serena you don’t you can go back to Striaton City. I’m sure everyone would love to see you again.”

“But that means I have to leave your group Cilan.”

“That’s ok you will be better protected in the Striaton Gym, besides they need another gym leader to battle water type Pokémon to make up for me being gone.”

“Ok I guess I can do that I mean I won’t be any help in your group, but first we can’t keep Entei waiting.” 

Serena had stopped crying by then and said “All of you follow me and I will show you where Entei is. But first, my hair is just awful to let me go take a shower. So she went and took a shower and came out with a black jacket with bear ears, a white tank top, a black skull belt, and a plaid skirt with black and white knee high socks and black combat boots. “Well let’s go I have a feeling Entei’s got a lot to tell us.” Serena walked out oblivious to all the guys staring.


	8. Finally Some answers

Iris’s P.O.V

“Hey stop staring at our sister pervs!” Cress said angrily to Trip, Paul, and Ash.

“Well tell your sister to stop being so sexy and we will.” Paul retaliated with a smirk.

“You keep your hands off of her you asshole!” Ash said while pushing him against a wall.

“Um, guys?” I meekly said while yelling started.

“Guys?” I tried again but they still fought.

“GUYS!” They stopped fighting and said, “What?”

“In case you didn’t notice Serena’s gone.”

“What happened to her?” Ash asked.

“She walked out, you know, to find Entei?”

"OH SHIT!” they yelled and all but trampled me on their way out. Luckily Serena had waited for us and so we all followed her in a single file line. We were lead deep into the forest when we came to a clearing with a hole that let sunlight come through to where it was comfortable and had Entei sitting in the middle of it. He got up and walked over to Serena as she bowed lowly.

Serena's P.O.V.

“Entei please forgive the long wait I was-“

“I know all, my dear child,” Entei said while gently touching his head with hers. SHe got up and hugged him and said: “You are alright then?” Thank you so much for protecting me again."

“You are the very special child it is an honor to serve and protect you.”

“Why do you protect me? Why am I special?”

He closed his eyes and said, “all of you must sit down for this; you all play an important role in helping this special and powerful girl.” 

Everyone sat down and Entei said while opening his eyes and lying down 

“It all started before she was born,” and a scene started playing around them with this gorgeous castle that was pink and huge and magically sparkly. “There was a young queen who ruled over a foreign land with her husband the king. I remember them well, Rose and Sam. They were so amazing and they were super excited about the birth of their first born child. Unfortunately, there was an enemy kingdom that was envious of their power and wanted themselves to have all the power." The scene changed to a dark and ominous castle, with lightning striking in the background. Entei continued, "So they declared war. On the day they brought their troops the good queen was about to give birth. Not wanting her to be stressed they had sent her to her mom’s kingdom under the pretense that it would do her good to get new scenery. Sam stayed behind promising her that everything was ok it was just that the people needed him there and so she left. I was their guardian and so the queen left as I followed.

But there was a spy in our midst and so we had to hide the queen in a forest as she gave birth. Unfortunately, the queen did not survive during birth and I had to fight some rogue soldiers and then took the child in a knapsack to a couple who didn’t have children because I somehow knew the father had died. Entrusting you in their care, I quickly teleported to the castle only to see the king get slaughtered and the new ruler sit on the throne. I ran away then, all was lost after all. And then I went to the couple and instructed them to never tell the child the truth.” The scenes ended and silence reigned over the forest only to be broken by Serena.

She widened her eyes and said, “how do I have a part in this wild story?”

“I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet Serena,” Entei said in surprise.

“You can’t mean I am the princess, heir to this mysterious kingdom!”

Everyone gasped as Entei said, “that’s EXACTLY what I mean your highness.”

“Wait she’s a princess so what do we do in this?” Ash asked incredulously.

“That I can’t tell you, on the journey to the castle there will be challenges that determine what role you will play but you will all have a role. Don’t worry Striaton gym leaders. All is safe there.”

“What exactly do you mean?” Cress asked suspiciously.

“While you go on this journey your gym will be under construction. And I mean a lot of construction. I have given your gym a full makeover and that should give you about 2 months.”

“Wow thank you so much I am happy to know that the gym will be in good hands,” Cress said while relaxing.

“I love how you guys can talk business while our friend is having a mini freak out.” Iris said with her arm around Serena and trying to calm her down.

Serena shuddered as she heard them say all this while she started glowing and her hair transformed and her body went pale as a bright purple and blue bubble started forming around her. Her hair became green and really long and from her back fairy wings sprouted all white and shining and sparkly. She closed her eyes as the rest of the transformation took form and went into a trance-like state, somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness and then it went black.


	9. The curse

Serena's P.O.V.

Serena woke up with everyone around her and they were just staring. “Um, guys what’s wrong? It’s just me, you know your old friend Serena.”

“You are so beautiful it’s hypnotizing,” Ash said in a daze.

“Quickly shield your eyes I must cast a spell on you all so you do not get captured in her beauty!” Entei said with worry.

“Oh Entei come on, I am not that beautiful what happened?” Serena asked with worry in her voice as she watched all of her friends shut their eyes. No one answered or looked at her until finally, Entei said: “it’s alright guys you all are protected.”

“Guys what happened!” Serena yelled.

“It’s a trait of your family. Serena, what day is it?” Entie said while getting up and looking at her.

“It’s my birthday why?”

“On your 16th birthday, you will transform into this beautiful fairy that can talk to Pokémon and it is a very painful process. Your beauty is so extreme that people will instantly fall in love with you, no matter who it is. It is a blessing and a curse.”

“How is it a blessing? Now I really won’t ever have kids! No one will love me for me; no one will want to be with someone like me anyway but still.”

“That’s the catch; your one true love will not be affected. You should have seen your mom, god was she pretty, when your dad saw her he said to me “now who is that young maiden?” and I replied that I didn’t know, and so, fascinated by this woman’s amazing beauty he went over to talk to her. Of course, this was a common occurrence so she just stood there with a depressed face. I was farther away and didn’t hear what he said, but man it must have been bad because she slapped him so hard, that it echoed throughout the clearing. And then she started laughing and talking excitedly to him and next thing I know they are kissing and coming over to tell me to send for the Royal carriage because they were in love.”

“Really? Wow, that is so romantic!” Serena exclaimed while looking far away.

“Well, all of us guys are into her so Entei take off your spell and we will see who isn’t affected,” Paul said in a tone that made it seem obvious.

“H’m and what if I do that and NONE of you guys are her true love?” Entei said.

“Well, then I guess we will just have to see and find out,” Paul said in an annoyed voice.

“I never thought I would agree with Paul but I think we should see,” Ash said.

“You guys are being extremely selfish! I just found out my parents were killed, that I have been lied to my whole life, and that now I am this mysterious princess who has to save a kingdom that I don't even know about or know how to find! None of you deserve to be with me because my one true love would never fight with other guys over me while I am getting the shock of a lifetime." Serena started crying and tried flying with her new wings but failed so ended up running off with a trail of tears.

“She’s right; none of you deserve to be with our sister,” Chilly said angrily while running after Serena with Cress and Cilan.

Ash’s P.O.V

“What the hell did you guys do to her?” Iris said angrily.

“Well, Paul over here had to jump in with “all of us guys being into her” business.” Trip said annoyed.

“What, all I said was what we were all thinking,” Paul said angrily.

“None of us were just focusing on the fact that her one true love wouldn’t be affected, Paul. I, for one, was more worried about the fact that apparently, I have to help this girl and that doesn’t help me get into the Uniba league. Ash if you were a real trainer you wouldn’t let a beautiful woman distract you from that. Not to mention that she is right. This young woman just found out that she was lied to her whole life that she will never meet her real parents, and all you two can focus on is that you might have a chance with her. I’m not going to waste time running after her because she already has her opinion of us because of you Paul. Now Entei do you have a map of where this kingdom is?”

“Yes I do, here it is along with a list of how much food and water you will want to bring. “ Entei said thoughtfully. “Also, in regards to the spell, it just helps people see her true beauty and not the magical beauty. I understand that you all want to be her true love but let her learn about you and figure just how boys work because she is still much too young to be thinking about a prince and trust me, the spell will not affect the person she is meant to be with. You all have an equal chance now because none of you will be entrapped in her beauty. But you guys will still be affected, and only the one who can figure out if he is truly in love with her or if it is the curse will be the person who is to be her one true love.” Entei said as he started disappearing.

“Ok well, we leave after breakfast and from this map I would say make it a quick breakfast because we have a long way to go.” Trip said while walking away.

“Who the hell made you the leader?” I asked angrily.

“Me, myself, and I. Because, right now, I’M the only one thinking with the head on my shoulders. See you tomorrow.” Trip said as he disappeared into the forest.

“He makes a really good point,” Iris said while giggling and following after Trip.

“Well I don’t care what the hell he says, Serena is mine,” Paul said while walking after Iris and Trip.

“No, she will be mine,” I said determinedly while following everyone out of the clearing.


	10. A Change in the Dynamics

Serena’s P.O.V.

Serena landed in a field that was surrounded by different types of Pokémon and a Snivy came over and said: “what’s wrong young Pokémon princess?”

“I have to go and save my kingdom and I just found out that my real parents are dead and all my guy friends can think about is getting with me,” she replied while crying.

“Aw don’t cry Pokémon princess you will make all of us sad.”

“Oh, well I don’t want that,” Serena said while she slowly stopped crying and was surrounded by other pokemon.

“There now see your brothers have come to comfort you, we must be on our way because there are people in big machines that are trying to capture us.”

“People in big machines huh, ok well take care! I will do my best to protect you guys.”

The Snivy bowed and said, “thank you and welcome back my highness.” Then it ran off with all the other Pokémon.

“Sis, are you ok?” Chilly said while coming over with Cress and Cilan.

“Yeah I’m ok I think, besides the fact that there is absolutely no way I’m EVER going to have anyone love me for me,” she said while looking away and crying.

“Hey now, you heard what Entei said, the one you meant to be with won’t be affected,” Cilan said while sitting next to her.

“Yeah you will find that person and when you do, we will totally be your brides’ maids,” Chilly said while laughing.

She giggled as she imagined them in pink dresses and started laughing softly.

“Hey, see I can cheer her up,” Chilly said while sitting down and wrapping his arm around her comfortingly.

She laughed and pulled away while saying “I will never get that image out of my mind Chilly!” Chilly laughed with her as she hugged him and then she said: “Cress, aren’t you going to hug me too?”

“Well, I have something to tell you all.”

“Ok and that is?” Cilan said in a intrigued tone.

“When Serena changed and before Entei put his spell on me, I was one of the people who saw her because I was worried about her and me- I wasn’t affected.”

The silence went throughout the forest as Serena widened her eyes at that. “No Cress, you can’t be my one true love! You’re my brother!”

Cilan and Chili looked at each other and Cilan said: “well looks like Cress has some explaining to do see you at the Pokémon center.” Chilly extracted himself and they both awkwardly got up. Then both he and Chilly walked away while Cress came and sat next to her.

“Cress you’re not my true love, I only feel sisterly love for you,” Serena said sadly.

“I know I know, I just said that to get them to leave.” He said while hugging her tightly.

“Why did you want them to leave?” she asked as she hugged back.  He pulled her to where they were laying next to each other and she placed her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her waist. “Do you remember that night when we broke up?”

“Yeah of course I do but we both wanted it so why bring it up?”

Cress laughed softly and she smiled as she felt the vibration and thought ‘I love his laugh, it's so comforting knowing how we can still be friends even after our break up.’

Cress said, “I didn’t want a breakup Serena.”

“But when I explained my feelings to you, you agreed with me.”

“Only because I didn’t want you to see me hurt and date me because you felt bad.”

“So you still love me as more than a sister?”

Cress held her tighter against him and said: “yes, a lot more now that we aren’t little kids.”

 


	11. The proposition and Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this is where the attempted rape happens, honestly, I don't even think this counts but it is forced because he takes advantage of her but no sex occurs. If you don't want to read that part you can skip this chapter but some of the story may not make sense but I think it's still readable.

Serena’s P.O.V.

“Cress I don’t know what to say!” Serena said while pulling away from him and sitting up.

Cress sat up and wrapped his arms around her tightly and said: “don’t run away, just say you will keep me in mind when deciding who your true love is.”

“Cress I don’t love you like that, you’re my brother and that’s all I feel!”

“Oh is it what if I do this?” Cress said while kissing her.

Serena widened her eyes but didn’t move. Cress stopped and said, “what is your body telling you?”

“It’s telling me to do this,” she said as she kissed him back.

Cress smiled and brought her closer as they kissed. When they broke apart they looked up at the stars and saw that it was getting dark. “Well we can’t very well sleep out here, people will wonder,” Cress said with a sigh.

“We can stay out here, no one will be suspicious. Our talk took longer than expected and it was too dark to leave.” Serena said excitedly and a dazed expression. She really didn’t care about the forest she just wanted to feel that feeling again and she knew if they left she would never get that feeling again.

Cress looked at her and smiled hungrily while saying “your right, besides if we left I couldn’t do this,” and he kissed her while starting a make-out. Serena kissed back as best as she could, letting him guide her through all the ins and outs. They pulled away again and a cold wind blew over her and it was as if all that wonderful feeling had left and she saw her and her BROTHER Cress cuddling. She forcibly moved away while blushing and said “you bastard! You don’t love me! And I don’t know what made me do that with you but you’re my brother and you will never be anything more to me!”

“Serena here let me kiss you again your overreacting,” Cress said while trying to grab her.

“No! No, I will not be used by you!” she screamed as he forced her down to the ground and tried to slip her shirt off. Serena screamed and slowly changed into a Starly and few off towards the Pokémon center leaving Cress panting and glaring as he got up and ran after her. Once she got to the pokemon center she landed on Cilan’s shoulder and he wordlessly took her into the room he was sharing with Cress and Chili. Chilly could see she was distressed and gently caressed her feathers so she would calm down and she changed back and awkwardly got off of his lap. “Serena where is Cress?” Serena broke down in tears and told them everything Cress did. She was just finishing when Cress came in and said: “wow Serena your fast, good race to the Pokémon center.” He looked at Chili and Cilan and said “what?”

Chilly said with barely controlled anger, “Serena get out, Cilan and I have to talk to our big brother here. You can sleep in Iris’s room ok?”

Serena nodded and walked out and brushed by Cress and quickly walked to Iris’s room and got into her pajamas and slept wordlessly only giving a grunt of acknowledgement to the sleepy greeting Iris sent her way.

Cilan’s P.O.V.

“Wow, what’s Serena’s problem?” Cress said nervously.

“You know exactly what her problem is you pervert!” Chilly yelled while balling up his fist.

“Wait, calm down Chilly what did Serena tell you?” Cress said calmly.

“How you practically raped her! You're like her brother how the fuck can you see or do anything like that with her?”

“Bet she didn’t tell you how much she enjoyed it, she was the reason we came back so late. We were going to spend all night in that forest together before she flipped out on me.” Cress said dismissively.

“Of course she enjoyed it, Cress, you were her first human contact like that. She is just barely noticing boys and her hormones are telling her to act a certain way when a boy kisses her. The point is that she trusted you when she was at her weakest to be there for her and you threw her trust and our trust in the trash Cress.” I said angrily.

“Well, what about what MY bodies telling me to do, what about MY feelings? I can’t get over her guys, I truly love her.”

“If you loved her you wouldn't have laid a finger on her because you knew she didn't like you as more then a brother. She simply fell into the arms of her nearest comfort and when she said no, that means no! You're a sick freak and I can't believe I am related to you. How can you not know the meaning of consent? You aren't even remorseful.” Chilli yelled while punching Cress and then a fight broke loose and I mean a fist fight and I tried helplessly to break it up when we heard a Pokémon sing so beautifully that it put us in a deep sleep and we forgot about fighting.

Serena’s P.O.V.

+++++++++++ 2 Hours earlier +++++++++++

Serena woke up as she perked her ears and heard the song of a Clefairy and knew it wouldn’t do any good to try and wake anyone up. She changed into a Leafeon and watched in horror as Team Rocket put a bunch of poke balls into a sack so she jumped on to the girls neck and used bite and said “Leafeon” in satisfaction as she screamed and tried to get Serena off. The man came over and she jumped on his face and used tears to get the guy to feel bad for her. He said “aw you poor thing you’re just scared." and before she knew it, he captured her in a Pokeball but she fought the Pokeball and got out and the girl said, “James just take her in your arms and let’s get out of here before the twerps wake up.” James frowned and said “*Sigh* ok come on little Leafeon.” He took Serena in his arms as she fought and ran after the woman and took to the sky with a helicopter and locked her and all her Pokémon in cages. ‘Crap’, I thought, ‘I can’t stay like this forever I will slowly lose my human self.’

+++++Present Day+++++

James came over to Serena's cage and opened her cage enough to give her some Pokémon food and she whimpered at it and looked up at him with her blue eyes. “What’s wrong?” James asked. Serena nudged the food towards the cage door and James said “ok fine, but just this once.” He opened the cage door and sat her on the ground with her food and she promptly changed into her human form, with the addition of wings, and James called in security. Serena hid her face but the security guard made her get up and look at them so she did and immediately they dropped their weapons and said while bowing “forgive us, your highness, we did not notice your beauty.”

Serena blinked rapidly and decided to go along with it if anything it will get her out safely. So she gently curtsied and said, “rise, my people, you were just following orders.”

“Um excuse me guys why aren’t you attacking her?” James said in an incredulous voice.

Serena looked shocked and said, “why because I am incredibly beautiful.” she looked at him full on and he just shook his head.

“Well, princess you’re not that pretty to me so get over yourself.”

“Wholly crap you aren’t affected by my curse?!” Serena unconsciously moved closer to him and James stepped back looking at her in disgust.

“No, am I supposed to be? What curse?” Just as Serena was going to answer Meowth came in and said “intruder! Wait, Serena?!”

“Yes that is my name, do I know you?”

“You don’t know me but my mom knew your mom’s Meowth.

“Oh wow well I never knew my mom I’m deeply sorry,” Serena said while bowing deeply.

“It’s ok, good grief James why do you have that weapon aimed at her!”

“She’s an intruder, why are you all defending her?” James asked in a confused voice as he lowered the weapon.

“Why haven’t you killed me yet James?” Serena asked.

“I- I don’t know actually.”

“Ok, we have to figure out what we are going to do about you so that Jesse won’t flip out,” Meowth said worriedly.

“Let her come, she will fall just like all of these guards,” Serena said matter of factly more confident then she was before as she flapped her wings and gazed in awe at James.

Jesse ran in and said, “where on earth are all of you- who the heck is she?”

“Calm Jesse it is I, your princess,” Serena said while slowly warming up to the title. She widened her eyes and said “such beauty, what do you need us to do my princess?”

“Am I the only one wondering why on earth everyone is bending over backward for this woman?” James said hysterically.

‘OMG, he isn’t affected by my curse! But that means- no not him, he’s evil and a Pokémon napper. Then again, he doesn’t know so I might have a chance with him!’ Serena thought as she watched Meowth explain her situation to him.

James looked over at her and said softly, now that he understood and knowing he would be overpowered by everyone if he tried to harm her, “I see, well Serena I guess we have to bring you back to your friends. It’s going to take about a week though so I will show you to your room.”

“Yes James, show her to her room,” Meowth said while smiling mischievously.

James and Serena walked off leaving Meowth to make excuses for why the entranced followers couldn't follow her and he said “So what’s this curse thing about? And why can you change into any Pokémon you want?”

“Oh um it’s a very long and complicated story, you wouldn’t be interested in it. I just want to get back to my group.”

“Oh, do you have a boyfriend?”

“No, I am single I just love my friends and family a lot, though I would have more fun on here if I wasn’t with Pokémon nappers.”

“We only do what we do because it’s the only job we could get, our boss took us in and raised us as his own and now we’re wanted,” James said as they got to Serena's room. He opened the door and awkwardly gave her the key and said: “um I guess I will see you at breakfast.” And he turned and started walking away.

“Um, James, would you like to um, come in? I won’t have any idea where to find my clothes and stuff.” She said nervously.

“Oh, um yeah sure,” James said as he walked back over to her and we walked into the room. She closed the door and said, “ok so, um clothes, where can I find them?”

“Oh um well in the closet see? There isn't much outside of a female team rocket uniform but all you need to do is swipe your hand over it like this.” James said while gently lifting her hand and showing her.

“oh ok I got this, so like this,” Serena said while taking his other hand and copying the motion.

“Um yeah exactly like that.” He said while still holding her hands.

“You have pretty eyes,” she said almost to herself.

“What?” James said while slowly leaning closer.

“nothing,” she whispered as he kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 


	12. The Morning After

+++++++ Next Morning +++++++

Serena  woke up sleepily and turned around to face, “James!” she exclaimed panickily. He groaned and said “five more minutes Se-se-Serena! Wholly crap what are you doing here?”

“This is my bed what are you doing here?” then in a wave last night came to them and she gently wrapped the blanket around herself.

“Well at least we didn’t do anything else; I mean our clothes are still on,” James said trying to lighten the mood.

“Last night was amazing,” Serena said while looking dreamily at him.

“Yeah it was wasn’t it?” James said while smiling gently at her.

“First time I have seen you smile without evil intent, it’s nice,” she said as she gently snuggled him.

James played with her hair and said softly “yeah well love does that.”

“What did you say? Serena asked while pulling away.

“Um, nothing just that we should probably get to breakfast and-“ she cut him off by kissing him and he immediately kissed back, as they kissed they explored each others mouths and James lightly sucked on Serena's lip. 

“Serena please don’t do that again,” James said playfully.

“Do what?” she said innocently while kissing his neck softly.

“We have to go down and eat,” James said with clenched teeth.

“Who says?” she asked as she kissed his neck again.

“I do,” James said while pulling her off. “We shouldn’t do this again.”

“And why not?’

“You just turned 16 and we just met Serena.”

“Don’t you feel complete like this, though?”

“Well yes but, truth is I’m engaged to Jesse.”

Serena stared at him hurt and confused while crying and said: “but you’re my one true love.”

“We just met Serena you can’t know that,” James said gently.

“You aren’t affected by my curse, though,” she said sadly.

“So? Maybe that’s because I’m already engaged.”

“Do you love her?”

“Well, it was an arranged marriage.”

“Do you love her?” Serena asked more forcefully, searching his eyes.

“No, I don’t ok? But I have to marry her because if I don’t I will lose all my fortune.” James said while looking away, unable to hold her gaze

“Is that all you care about is money?”

“That’s not all I care about but honestly I need the money, I mean I have been living a life of crime, no one would hire me.”

“I could fix that James.”

“Look we just met; I’m not telling Jesse I’m breaking off our engagement for you.”

“What was last night then?”

“Just two people who let their hormones get the best of them.”

“James that is not all it was.” Serena said as her heart broke.

“Maybe not for you, but for me it was.”

Serena stared searchingly into his eyes and said: “well fine then, get out.”

“Serena please we need to at least stay friends.”

“I don’t want to be friends with a criminal, take me to my friends now and get out of this room.”

“Serena you are being unreasonable. I can't help that your young mind jumped to conclusions. To show I mean no ill will I will speed up.”

“Why did you say it would take a week?”

“Because I wanted you to stay on here and see that we only do what we have to do because of our boss. I didn’t mean to do this and make you think I was into you.”

“Just get out and take me to my friends,” Serena said while trying to hold back tears. He went to say something but stopped and just sighed while walking out and she burst into tears as the door closed.


	13. Mistakes

James P.O.V.

James was outside of possibly the most amazing girl’s room after breaking both of their hearts and telling her he didn’t like her. Meowth just shook his head at him “What?” I said angrily towards him.

“Jesse’s like a sister to you, you aren’t engaged.” Meowth said with a smirk.

“Serena doesn’t need to know that.” James's voice turned to pleading, hoping the annoying cat wouldn't rat him out to Serena.

“And why did she need to think you were taken?”

“Because I’m a criminal and she deserves better.”

“You’re not a criminal James; we both know you don’t like kidnapping Pokémon.”

“Yeah well, what life could I give her? Where would we live with me constantly being on the run?”

“She can make people forgive your past crimes, James, you could get a job, have kids, settle down. We both know you are in love with her.”

“I am not in love with her, besides, you’re a Pokémon, and what do you know about love?”

“More than you think,” Meowth said as he walked away while shaking his head.

James punched the wall not knowing what else to do and walked after him to get to breakfast.

Serena's P.O.V

Serena heard a knock on her door and when she opened it, she saw Ash and everyone come running into her room and started a hugging chain, practically dogpilling on top of her.

“Oh my god Serena I’m so glad you’re safe,” Cilan said while hugging her tightly.

She smiled and said “yeah nothings broken, at least not on the outside” and she looked at James who had come in behind her friends looking annoyed.

Cilan glared at James suspiciously but said cordially “thank you for taking care of our sister and friend, and for giving us our Pokémon back. We will be on our way now. Come Serena.” And he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.

“Um if it’s at all possible can I maybe see Serena every now and again?” James asked while blushing.

“Well, that depends on Serena.”

“I am thankful to him for protecting me but he’s getting married soon so I don’t see the point. I am not interested.” Serena said dismissively with her nose in the air.

“Well, that answers your questions, James. Also, even though you didn’t hurt my sister, if you EVER attempt to kidnap her or our Pokémon we will not hesitate to report you to the police.”

“Yeah ok sure whatever just go,” James said and Serena looked into his eyes and saw that he was hurt by her words. She tried to search his eyes, hoping that he would demand that she stay, that he fight for her.

James looked at her eyes, shocked to see hope but looked away as she walked by with her friends.

+++++++Later after getting far away from Team Rockets Headquarters++++++

“So Serena, I’m sorry about how I acted the other day,” Cress said while hugging me. Serena eyed him warily but hugged back and said, “I forgive you, brother.”

“So what all happened? Why did James want to see you?” Cilan asked questionably.

“I can only assume because of my curse, everyone there was sad to see me leave there, so I just stayed in my cabin until they took me to you guys.”

“Well, Serena we have to go and save your kingdom so I can get back to the Uniba league. We are already a day behind.” Trip said coldly.

“Um yeah, of course, let's go,” Serena said as she forced a smile. All of a sudden she felt light-headed as she free fell into a black abyss.

 

Cilan’s P.O.V.

“Damn it again? We are a day behind what is wrong with her this time?” Trip said angrily.

“I don’t know but you better not take our being late out on my sister,” Cress said as he picked Serena up bridal style.

“um no offense Cress, but I will carry her to her room, I am still mad at you,” I said while taking her away from him and walking to her room. I laid her down on her bed as everyone filed in after me. All of a sudden there was a bright light and it got very warm in the room as she woke up with fire in her eyes and said in an ancient voice that was not her own “Bring forth the one who attacked Serena a few nights ago.”

Cress came forward and said, “I didn’t attack her, I let my emotions get the best of me, and she has forgiven me.”

“Ha foolish mortal it does not matter if she forgives you, I will make you pay.”

“Believe me, part of me wants to agree, however, we will not hand our brother over to you we don't even know who or what you are,” I said angrily.

“My dear I am not asking you to, I am demanding you do.” And she came forward in a flash of fire and wings and carried him away as fast as I could blink.

“Come on we have to get Serena and Cress back!” Ash said as he ran out.

Serena’s P.O.V.

Serena awoke in a dark room that had a fiery bird sort of sitting in a nest in a trance like a state.

“Hello?” she said in a frightened voice as she walked towards it.

“Hello, Serena what is wrong?” The fiery bird says as it shook it's head and ruffled its feathers.

“Where am I? Where are all of my friends?”

The bird-like creature moved and lifted its wings to show that Cress was in the nest and staring at Serena pleading for help.

“Cress! What are you doing here? What is this place? Where are we?”

“Fear not he does not know, nor can he answer you, he hurt you and so I am going to make him pay.” The Fiery bird said while gazing affectionately at her.

“Make him pay? For making a mistake? I forgave him, why does he need to be punished?”

“It is my job to take care of and protect you, I cannot allow this human to stay alive and hurt you again, and the risk is too great. I am the protector of all who protects the Pokemon.”

“He won’t ever do it again; Cress is a good guy who let his emotions get the best of him, leave him alone now!” Serena yelled desperately

“Unfortunately it is not your decision, I will protect you, even from yourself.” The bird went to fly off and squawked as it was held back by Serena.

“No, you will not harm my brother!” Serena yelled as she held a leash like object and pulled on it.

“No don’t do that, I must not be pulled in before I complete my mission!” Serena pulled harder and kept at it until the bird-like creature started entering into her body.

“Such strength!” The bird-like creature exclaimed in surprise before it was fully brought her into her body. Suddenly she was floating and as she opened her eyes she saw she was on the outside and waking up in a forest with Cress next to her and a knife in her hand. Serena quickly flung the knife and gasped as it landed inside a tree. Then she turned to Cress and began to freak out because his breath was so labored. Serena started to cry, laying over his body as all her friends rushed over. She looked up and saw everyone stop walking towards her and stared in confusion at them.


	14. Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so super short chapter sorry about that the others will be much longer.

Cilan’s P.O.V.

I stared at my sister in fear and immediately hated myself for letting the icy cold hand of fear grips my heart, but her eyes, her eyes weren’t their usual color, it was like a stormy blue that captured your eyes in a second and I could have sworn I saw lightning in those eyes. And her tears weren’t coming from her tear ducts, they were coming from her actual eyes, and they were thick like raindrops. All of a sudden Cress breathed deeply and his eyes slowly opened up as Serena’s teardrops, or were they raindrops, fell onto my brother's face with a soft “plop, plop, plop, plop.” “What happened?” Cress said in a low whisper that I had to strain to hear. Serena started crying more and the forest started literally filling up with because of the intensity of her tears, it was an open field with no trees. Suddenly as I saw Serena crying I saw a flash of red and all of a sudden the tears were stopping and hearts were floating all over the place as Cress got up with the help of Chilly. Ash had taken Serena in his arms and had stroked her hair and then before my eyes, he kissed her. Serena stopped crying and kissed him back and as her eyes closed there were hearts all over the place and then when they broke away her eyes were the same Amber color as she was born with and she fell into Ashe's arms with a sigh. I felt the icy cold fear break its hold on me and rushed towards her. I grabbed her away from Ash with a glare and walked away silently with my brothers and Serena in my arms.

Ash’s P.O.V

“You, little fucking asshole! How dare you kiss her?” Paul yelled as he pressed me up against the tree.

“Someone had to make her calm down; I didn’t see you rushing to her aid,” I said smugly and yet dreamily because she had kissed me back.

“Wipe that smirk off your face; she only kissed you back because she is susceptible to that,” Paul said inches away from punching me.

“Go at it, take your best shot, I am still a better Pokémon Trainer and I WILL be a better boyfriend for Serena, and oh yeah, she’s a really good kisser.”

That made Paul really mad and before I knew it I was on the ground and he was wailing on me. So I pushed him off and started punching him harder and saw his lip start bleeding but he punched me in the face and we just punched and kicked until we heard Iris start scolding “guy's stop! You can't impress Serena if you're in the infirmary with bruises.” I stopped punching and got off of Paul and said simply "Fine then we will have a Pokemon fight afterward instead c onsider that a warning, I will get Serena,” I said while stressing the will and gesturing at his bloody face.

“Yeah, I would like to see that happen,” Paul said as he glared at me and walked away. We followed after him with me being last.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Serena’s P.O.V.

Sereana fluttered her eyes open and stared at the bright blue sky through her window. “What happened?” she asked blearily thinking that she was tired of all the blacking out.

“You kidnapped Cress as a weird bird, cried raindrops that healed all of Cresses wounds, kissed Ash, spread hearts all over the forest, and then passed out.”

She jumped because she hadn’t been expecting an answer. she rolled over and looked at Cilan with bleary eyes and said “I kissed Ash? Crap how could I do that to him.”

“Yeah well he kissed you first, needless to say, we got pretty angry at him. Especially Paul. He beat Ash up.”

“omg Paul did what?” all of a sudden it felt like her eyes were on fire and Cilan backed away and said, “please calm down.”

“No, how dare he beat up Ash!” all of a sudden the rest of her body heat up and she saw flames on her arms." She panicked and looked at Cilan "what is happening to me?" 

As Serena freaked out her eyes shot up in flames and Cilan said calmly “yes he did now hurry the others are waiting.” Faced with the cold voice from Cilan, Serena struggled to control herself. As she calmed down the fire turned to a dull flicker and eventually faded and she stopped to marvel at her newfound ability. She absently wondered what else she could do if she stopped being a weakling and just dealt with what was happening. Her resolve strengthened to get in control of her powers as she saw Cilan visibly relax. After Cilan left her to check her out and let her get changed they went outside to see Ash with Pikachu out and Paul with Ninjask. Ash stopped to wave at Serena, glad to see her ok and it was at that moment that Paul's ninjask hit Pikachu with furry cutter and made Pikachu, unable to dodge, fainted. Serena ran to Pikachubypassingng the two confused boys and administered a revive to the poor Pokemon. Pikachu looked up blearily at Serena and then went to sleep and Serena sat up with Pikachu cradled in her arms. She stood up, handed Pikachu to a smirking, and turned around, arms already lighting up with fire.  "Just what do you think you two were doing with these poor pokemon! I was in there sick or something and you two are out here having fighting?" Ash and Paul shrunk away as they glanced warily at the flames. Serena tilted her head to the side and then looked down at her arms. "Shit," she muttered as she calmed herself down enough for the flames to disappear. Ash spoke up and said "What is wrong with you?" Serena blinked, shocked at the fright she heard in his voice and the way he said you. It sounded like he thought she was a freak or something.

Serena frowned and said "some new powers granted to me by my protector I suppose, not that you would understand. Any way answer my question." Ash looked down, knowing he had been put in his place and shame radiated off of him. Paul stepped up, as if he was going to approach her but thought better of it and said "we were fighting over you, Serena. You make me go crazy and I just, need to have you. I have no idea why you kissed him of all people." His voice dripped with venom as he said him and both Serena and Ash blushed. Just then, once again, Team Rocket attacked, only it was just James and he kidnapped Serena. She screamed and tried to burst into flames but sighed helplessly when all she got was electricity and James was wearing an element proof suit anyway.  Serena supposed he wore it knowing that she could transform into Pokemon. Boy was he in for the shock of his life once she got freed and he was no longer in that suit. He sat her down on the grass and hugged her tight, throwing out her carefully made plans for revenge. Never the less she struggled, not wanting to fall into a trap and hating her self for thinking a no good criminal like him could have possibly been good. “James, you have a fiancée what are you doing?” She asked quietly while tears came into her eyes.

“I lied about that, I don’t have a fiancée, I said that so you would stop loving me because I was trying to not be selfish and let you have a good life, without a criminal in me. But I can’t, I must be selfish and for that, I am so sorry.” He kissed her gently while crying and Serena was unsure what to do so she just sat there. James pulled away and said "so it's true then, you have moved on and gotten with that Ash boy." He looked down, fighting the tears to go back in and Serena frowned and said "no it's just, you rejected me, it's going to take time for me to accept you." 

James nodded and said "I will wait for you until the end of time then.  Serena smiled and said gently, “Not that long, don't worry but what about Team Rocket?”

“Jesse disbanded it and got with this guy and Meowth evolved finally and now lives with them.”

Serena chuckled slightly, amused at the idea of Jesse being involved in domestic bliss and said, “want to help me take back my kingdom then?”

“If I may my princess.” He said as he kissed the back of her hand.

Serena blushed and felt her heart warm as she finally accepted her powers, duty, and title. She said with controlled fire in her eyes, “then let’s go find my friends." James didn't even look scared, accepting long ago that this woman was going to do amazing things and still not caring. Turns out her friends found her and the guys stopped and stared as they saw her. She could only imagine the shock, her, their precious Serena, was holding hands with the criminal James from Team Rocket. Ash immediately ran at him while yelling “What did you do to her!” Serena calmly stepped in front of James and grabbed Ash’s fist. “Ash, he has done nothing. He is my true love. You knew I was going to find it, and you knew it might not be you. Please back away and let me explain." Ash frowned and stepped back as his fist was let go, looking down knowing that what Serena said was true and Serena loved him all the more for it. Briefly she wished that he had been her true love but as she gazed into the loving eyes of James she knew she was with the right person.

Serena explained to the group about how James and she came to be and her brothers reluctantly accepted him while the other guys were talking about how to get me and James to be over. Causing Serena to frown and say "I will not leave him, he is to be king of my kingdom and anything more will swiftly end our friendship. The guy's voices quieted and Serena continued "James will be flying us to the castle on a jet that he kept from his Team Rocket days, thus we will arrive there faster, eliminating the anger that Trip has felt." 

Trip smiled awkwardly, not used to giving praise and said "Now if this had been the woman I met first I definitely would have fallen in love with the rest even with the curse. Good plan Serena."

As Serena looked around and saw all her friends nodding in determination she felt pride flare throughout her body. After everyone had made sure they had everything they would need they boarded the ship. James escorted Serena to his quarters and Serena said "mighty presumptuous aren't you?" James blushed and started to stammer while she laughed and smiled. James joined in and excused himself while he went to put the ship on autopilot and got us to our destination and Serena frowned at the lack of time with him but understood that they all had a part to play and he was the pilot that would get them safely to her kingdom. With that thought she changed into her pajama's and climbed into bed knowing she was going to need her sleep.

++++Time skip++++

They got to the outskirts of the castle as she gasped in shock. Millions and she means millions of Pokémon were working this wheel that made power for the castle and there were men in masks whipping the poor things. Then to make matters worse there were Pikachu’s and other various Pokémon using their electricity on their fellow Pokémon’s to make them move faster. It was the worse sight Serena had ever seen and as she felt my eyes go on fire she said “Alright, let’s get my castle back." She instructed Cilan, Chili, and Cress to take care of the lightning Pokémon, for Ash and Iris to distract the guards, for Trip and Paul to release the Pokémon that were tirelessly moving to make energy while James and her ran to defeat the major ruler. It was strangely calm as they entered the castle and Guards ran at her. James said, “I will fend them off, go show this monster what a Pokémon princess can do!” He said as he summoned all his Pokémon to fight. Serena nodded and with one last look ran up the stairs, summoning all her Pokémon as she entered the throne room and watched this fat man with a handlebar mustache get up.

“Ah,” the fat man said while staring at her lustfully, “The beautiful princess Serena. I thought we took care of you when we killed your mother.”

Serena stayed where she was, shocked that this man would so carelessly talk about killing her mother and he came near her and said while taking her face in his “So beautiful, just like your mother, maybe you will not make the same mistake as your mother and not tell me no.” he went to kiss her and I jammed my knee right in between his legs and jerked away and said “My mom made no mistakes. I will destroy you for hurting these Pokémon!” She went up in flames and sent her Pansage to use scratch.

Ash’s P.O.V.

We finally released all the Pokémon and got to the castle but were stopped by guards and James asking us to help. I released all my Pokémon and said “Everyone, attack!” Leaves and Lightning and flames and water combined in one super attack and made all the guards pass out and I ran with everyone else to the throne room and just stood at the door as we watched what unfurled.


	16. The final battle and Epilogue

Serena's P.O.V.

Serena made fiery wings come from her back as her hands filled with an icy sword and she had armor made out of the wind and a crown made from golden leaves. Her eyes were on fire as she said in a deep ominous voice “You fool, no longer will you harm my people. You will be destroyed you sorry excuse for a person.” And as if in a trance she ran at him with her sword and he gasped at her in fear. The fat arrogant man never expected her to fight but she was beyond mad and out to kill. So she ran at him and laughed evilly as she ran the ice sword through his chest and blood spilled from his mouth. Her body returned to normal and she realized she had just taken another person’s life. She watched in horror as the man’s blood spilled out from his mouth and spewed all over her body. Serena started crying as she shrieked and backed away while falling hard on her butt, pulling the sword out with her as she fell. She stared blankly at the sword and tossed it aside. Serena heard people running towards her but she was in too much shock. Absently, like it was in slow motion she saw Ash remove the body from her sight and heard James talking to her. She shook her head not understanding what he was saying and felt herself being picked up and as she got placed in a bath she felt hands help her wash and then she got up and the same people took her to a room and put her in fresh night clothes and laid her on the bed. Serena looked blearily at Entei as he rubbed his head all over her face, casting a soothing spell over her and then she felt herself drift off to sleep.

++++Next Morning++++

Serena woke up and felt arms pulling her close as Jame's voice mumbled: “don’t get up, I am still sleeping.” Serena smiled and gently released his grip on her and stood up. She looked in shock as she saw all her friends rush in and say “Good morning your highness!” Iris was dressed in a beautiful blue ball gown that sparkled and hugged her body quite nicely judging from the glances she received from Ash and was Trip looking at her too? Ash was dressed in tight black pants with a white ruffled shirt looking ever the part of the dashing pirate and black boots with a black, broad-brimmed hat and the other boys were dressed similarly and they seemed to follow a color pattern. Blue, black, green, white, purple, yellow and red. Serena smiled at them and Iris laughed as two Leavanny pushed through and her friends were ‘angrily’ pushed out by two onyxes and she could hear them saying “enough of seeing the princess she must get dressed.”Of course, to everyone else, it just sounded like they were saying their names but Serena understood them and couldn't help but smile wider. 

Serena was helped by the two Leavanny and then watched in amazement as her bathtub was hurriedly filled up by a vaporeon and she was undressed and placed in the tub. Serena started to tell the Leavanny's that they didn't have to do that but was shushed by them as they hummed happily and washed her. Gardevoir realized that the water was too cold as she started to shiver and barked out to two Flarion to heat the water up and make it warm for me. Serena sighed in relief as she soaked in the warm water. She then reluctantly got out of the water and got dressed in a red dress with a low cut bodice lined with white roses and the lower part of it puffed out and sparkled and the bodice hugged her upper body and pushed everything up to her satisfaction. She walked to the vanity in the large bathroom and sat down on the stool and smiled in amazement at her hair. It had grown long and blond but not like a dark blond, more like a blond that was so light it almost looked white. 

She had also found out as she was taking her bath that on her left ankle there was a water drop, on her left shoulder a fist, on her right ankle there was a leaf, and on her right shoulder, there was a feather. She watched in wonder as many different types of flying type of Pokémon brought beautiful jewels that looked like they were made from ice and crafted her crown with gold and engraved with emerald leaves while a Leavanny placed a fire pendant around her neck and she had dangly earrings that had purple skulls on them.  Looking down at the necklace she saw in amazement a flicker of flame trapped inside.The icy jewels were attached to her crown and beautifully arranged throughout her hair and she smiled as she saw James come through the bathroom door from her mirror. Serena thanked the Pokémon that had helped and they happily bowed and then left protectively looking back to make sure James had no weapons. He smiled as she came towards him and said while bowing “your beauty is enhanced with that crown my queen.” Serena smiled and blushed and said in a mock commanding voice, “rise, my brave knight, I want to make my announcement in the royal garden.” He nodded and hooking her arm in his as he brought her close and showed her the garden. Through their walk to the garden, she smiled in pleasure as she saw the windows were stained glass and showed many peaceful scenes with Pokémon and then she saw one that almost made her cry. It was her, depicted as an angel of justice, and it showed her holding the very weapon she had used to kill the evil ruler. They hurriedly walked outside with James changing his position to having his arm wrapped around her waist and she stared in amazement at the major change that had taken hold. The palace was a whole other place now. The castle sparkled and on it hung the banners of all the different types of Pokémon and all around the palace there shone a light filled with health and vibrancy. Serena whispered to a Starly to gather all her friends in the garden and she waited till everyone was comfortably seated. She smiled with pleasure as she saw her friend and protector, Entei, sitting next to Cilan and looking at her with pride. Serena took a deep breath and approached the official podium.

“My friends, as you have seen I have returned home and as such the kingdom is striving. I know you all have your places to be and that you can’t stay with me for long so I wanted you all to know your friendship has been invaluable to me. Also as you all know James and I are meant to be together and so I wanted to ask James with all my friends to witness, if he would be my king.” Serena said as she turned around to a regular king crown and faced James. Everyone clapped and Iris and the entire girl Pokémon squealed and went aw and there were just lots of noise. James looked deeply into her eyes and said “Serena, yes, yes I will be your king. It would be an honor, my queen.” He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her deeply and happily as she placed the crown atop his head. A little bit of guilt went into her stomach as she saw Paul get up and leave looking like he wanted to cry. After the initial excitement, everyone enthusiastically started planning what she would wear and every other detail and she smiled tiredly at all the Pokémon who came to her with dress designs and cake designs, etc. James went ahead and took over for her as she walked through the woods alone to find her wayward friend. She found Paul deep in the forest and almost puked. Paul was on the ground knocked out with all his Pokémon in the same position. She called her Machapop and had him pick up and take him to the infirmary as she healed his Pokémon. Paul got better but the blow caused him and his Pokémon to have amnesia so they all just assumed it was a wild Pokémon and moved on not wanting to upset the Pokemon.

James and Serena got married and everything was happy and peaceful. As James and she stayed at the castle, ruling with a firm but gentle hand, every one of their other friends prospered.  Trip and Ash faced off in the Univa league with Ash winning and Trip losing, but not before meeting a feisty woman who gave as good as she got. The fool was in love and she had received an invitation by Starley awhile ago. Paul devoted himself to training harder and one his league back home and found love in an old friend of ours. Her brothers each got married to triplet sisters and even Ash was getting lucky. She had long ago apologized for her childish behavior and the kiss, finding that no hard feelings were between the two he was scheduled to arrive with a soon to be Dragon master to be her knight.” H’m,” She mused as she stared out the window and placed her hand on the small bump that was forming in her body thinking about the journey she and her friends had made, “maybe I will tell that story as well to my child. I hope my child will live a better childhood than I did.” And with one final look, where she swore she saw a dark shadow, she went to check up on her husband.


End file.
